Un regard d'adieu
by Daerya
Summary: 8 ans après la guerre Pansy Parkison est enfin relâchée avec la ferme intention de revoir celle qu'elle aime


C'était une belle Femme qui attendait devant le 25 Westbourne Grove, une cigarette a la bouche une main bien au chaud de sa poche elle fixait cette porte depuis 2h. Elle attendait quelqu'un et semblait si impatiente et heureuse malgré ses joues creuses et les températures negatives.

" Pansy ???

\- Hermione...

\- Qu'est que tu fais là ? Cela faisait si longtemps !

\- Effectivement, ça fait quoi ? 8 ans ? on avait 17 ans la derniere fois.

\- 8 ans deja ! Je perds souvent la notion du temps, ces 8 années sont passées si vite

\- Pas pour moi...

\- Je suis désolée j'avais oublié... j'ai lu dans les journaux que tu avais été libéré aujourd'hui. Qu'est que tu as fais en premier ? ok laisse moi deviner ! Tu es allée manger un bon repas ? non ! tu as mis ta plus belle robe ! oh Non tu..

\- Je suis venu ici

\- Tu es venue ici... ? " Hermione fixait la jeune femme avec un regard d'incompréhension

" Tu sais c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir là-bas ? mes souvenir ! ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé tout ce temps, je n'avais rien : pas de visite, pas de fenêtre, juste mes souvenirs... " puis elle ajouta en murmurant " mes souvenirs de toi... et moi

\- On a passé de beau moment toi et moi c'est vrai

\- ils m'ont Sauvé Hermione ! Tu m'as sauvé ! Je pouvais presque te sentir pres de moi, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué hermy ! "

Pansy prit soudainement Hermione dans ses bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Hermione gênée mit sa main entre leur deux bouche et murmura peinée

" Ecouté Pansy... on était jeune, c'était beau mais tu as été arrêté et on n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de nous, du Futur ... et j'ai continué ma vie, seule... ' Hermione sorti une main frigorifiée de sa poche et la mit devant elle, sur celle ci brillait une magnifique bague

" Je vais épouser Ron...

\- Tu vas quoi ? Epouser cette belette ? arrête un peu hermy il est con comme un balais ! il ne te comprendra jamais !

\- On grandit, on change Pansy. Il a changé et moi aussi

\- tu essayes de te rassurer toi meme la ?

\- NON ! enfin non... Le sujet n'est pas ! Pansy dis moi honnêtement ce que tu es venu faire là

\- Je suis venue te voir ! te chercher ! qu'on reparte ensemble comme avant

\- C'est impossible Pansy

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? tu oses demander pourquoi ? Je t'aimais, j'ai tout fait pour t'aider et toi tu as préféré suivre ce fou ! Tu a préféré Voldemort à moi !

\- Bien sûr que non Hermione ! Puis c'est franchement pas mon genre " dit t'elle comme tentative désespérée pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Hermione l'ignora totalement

" tu as tout Brisé Pansy, Tu as tout Brisé quand tu as accepté cette marque

\- Her...

\- Non ! Ne commence pas ton discours comme quoi tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu pouvais m'en parler ! on aurait pu vous protéger et toi tu as préféré tout garder et agir bêtement comme toujours

\- Et tu aurais fait quoi ? La grande Hermione et l'élu m'aurait sauver moi et ma famille en un claquement de doigt ?

\- Arrête...

\- Non ! Je suis la pour toi ! Je ... ok je t'aime hermione, je t'aime depuis 8 ans, depuis que j'ai remarqué ta Petite faucette! Depuis que tu m'as sourie ! Depuis Noel ! Depuis que tu m'as murmuré que je te plaisais, Depuis... depuis toujours merde

\- C'est trop tard Pansy !

\- Non ... Hermione part avec moi, s'il te plait "

Un énorme silence suivit cette phrase, Hermione les yeux remplis de larme fixait celle qui jadis occupait son cœur

Pansy quand a elle essayait de garder son calme, pour ne pas lui montrer comment ses mots lui faisaient mal, comment ils la detruisaient. Elle ouvrit un autre Paquet de cigarettes. Fumer. Fumer restait le seul moyen de ne pas fondre en larme.

" Ecoute Pansy, j'ai rêvé d'un monde avec toi mais c'était avant...

\- Hermione ?

\- Ron...

\- Qu'est que tu fais devant la porte mon coeur tu as oublié tes clefs ?

\- quoi non je parlais avec.. "

Pansy avait disparu, la ruelle était vide seul un paquet vide au sol prouvait qu'elle était bien la il y a quelques seconde, qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, encore une fois

" Avec ? la fatigue te fais imaginer des choses mon coeur aller rentre au chaud

\- j'arrive tout de suite "

Tandis que Ron rentrait dans leur maison typiquement londonienne Hermione se baissa et ramassa le paquet au sol, s'autorisant une dernière larme en se levant elle croisa un regard vide. Les deux femmes se lancerent un dernier regard, un regard rempli de souvenirs, de tristesse. Un regard d'adieu.


End file.
